Erik's Angel
by Flare Conlon
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera finds an orphaned little girl. How will Erik handle it? How will she affect him? Please R&R. Erik VERY OOC.
1. Discovery

**Erik's Angel**

**Hi all! I'm Flare Conlon and this is my first PotO ficcy. I really like the play and the book, so I though, why not?! I might want to continue on with this, but I'm not sure. Please read and tell me if I should. Luv u all! MWA!**

**Flare**

The Phantom of the Opera. Monster. The only things he had ever been known as... And now, he would surely die, for without Christine, what was there to live for?

"I am old." Erik, the Phantom, sighed to himself. "I am alone. All I wanted was freedom from Solitude..." He turned his head and placed his hand upon his mask, the cold, unfeeling thing that had held him captive for so long.

He sulked through the opera basement, across his lake, far from his home when a small sound caught his attention. A child crying.

_A child?_ He thought _Down here? What ignorant parent would loose a child here? And how did she, it is a young girl I believe, find her way down here?_

Determined to get a better look, he moved silently to the edge of the lake, where a small girl of about 4 sat, holding herself and crying softly. Erik's heart tugged at the pitiful child, scared and alone. He moved to stand just behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded roughly, trying to frighten the girl into running. She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry..." the girl sniffed. "I'm lost." He glared menacingly at the child.

"Go. Leave this place. It will give you no help."

The girl looked up at him shyly, her blonde hair falling into her clear blue eyes.

"Will you help me?" she asked, looking at him with pure innocence. Erik glared coldly at her.

"Go home my beauty, your mother must miss you." The child looked to the ground again and whispered in a soft voice,

"My mother is dead... My father too. I have no one..." Erik was silent as he looked to the child's sad face and recalled his own childhood.

"Where then, do you reside my dear child?" he asked, his voice taking on a kinder gentler tone. Once again he met her soft blue eyes.

"In the alley behind the opera house sir." Erik swiftly looked away from the girl's blue eyes and noticed for the first time, her attire.

She was clad in a rough dress, a bit too small for her and wore old, tattered shoes. Around her shoulders was a tattered shawl and her hair which should have gleamed golden, had probably not been washed for weeks. The child continued.

"Please don't throw me out sir. This is the first time I've been warm in so very long... I only wanted warmth and perhaps some bread." Erik looked at her again.

"You have no other family?"

"No sir..." Erik knelt down and gathered her up.

"Would you like to stay with me my dear? I have food and even a warm bath for you if you'd like." The girl's eyes brightened.

"Really?! May I?!" Erik smiled for the first time since Christine had left him.

"Of course my child, my dear girl." He laughed. The girl giggled, her voice like music.

"Ok! My name's Éowess."

"And I am Erik, my dear child." The child giggled and snuggled close to his shirt.

"No you're not..." she sighed sleepily, "You're my new father, and my Angel..." The child moved to his mask and touched it, then, lovingly planted a kiss on his cheek before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Éowess

**Flare: Hey all! Well despite lack of reviews, I have decided to continue!**

**S. Holdcroft: Thanx 4 the review! Glad to see 'm on yer list!**

**Blondie; HI ANGEL!!!!!!!!! Glad u liked it!**

**Jessy; More for you!**

**Neonn; Wow... lol, u and I have so much in common! LOL!**

**And a special thanx 2 Dan (Falagad), 4 without his pushing, this chappie wouldn't be here.**

Erik awoke in the dinginess of his coffin bed with a start, a child's face dancing in his mind.

_Was it all a dream? _He asked himself _it must have been._ He closed his eyes and relaxed back into his bed.

_No child would dare stay with me..._ He began to fall back to sleep when a soft touch pulled him into wakefulness.

"Father." Éowess whispered shyly. "It's scary down here."

Erik blinked, still not believing she was real. Had he truly "adopted" the small child? She shivered slightly and whispered,

"May I sleep with you?"

Erik blinked again and nodded as Éowess clamored in beside him smiling.

"Do you not like your room my beauty?" he asked, recalling how Christine had hated it.

"No father, "the child yawned, but I was lonely without you when I woke up. I missed you..."

"M...missed...me...?" Erik asked amazed.

"Yes..." the child murmured, dozing once more, a smile dancing upon her lips. Erik glanced at the tattered, ragged form asleep upon his breast and smiled, stroking her, now clean, golden locks.

"Father..." she murmured again.

"Yes my dear?"

"Will you sing to me?" Erik held back tears as he gathered her closer.

"Of course my lovely."

"_Innocent child, _

_So kind, so loving, _

_Yearning for my shelter, _

_Beautiful girl, _

_My darling daughter, _

_Nothing shall be denied you."_

As the girl slept Erik noted her clothes again.

_Can't do much with those. She'll need new ones, or at least a new dress. _He observed silently. _But I am no tailor, and I can't very well go out and buy her a new one. _Erik sighed inwardly so as not to upset the sleeping child. Suddenly and idea popped into his head.

_Madame Giry _he thought, _perhaps she has some of Meg's old clothing, or at least something for Éowess to entertain herself with._

He peered once more at Éowess, his child. _I'll take her tomorrow. _He decided, _Madame Giry will assist me._

Éowess shuffled lightly, now awake, to peer into his face.

"Father, "she paused, "You've stopped singing."

"So I have." He murmured, toying with her hair, causing the child to smile. An idea occurred to him suddenly.

"Éowess, would you like to go to the opera tomorrow evening?" Éowess' eyes brightened.

"Really? Oh, can we father? Please Father, can we go?!" Erik laughed gently.

"Yes my little one, I need to see a friend about you anyway."

"Really? Who?" the child questioned. "Will I like them?"

"Madame Giry, and yes, I believe you will like her."

"Will she like me?" the child asked fearfully. The phantom laughed.

"How could anyone not like you my curious little kitten?" The child smiled at him.

"I would love to see the opera."

"Good, then it's settled. Now get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow my pet."

Éowess dozed off smiling against Erik's chest, and for the first time in so long, Erik smiled too, excited to what the next morn's events would bring.

**KK ppl! Review or I'll sick Carlotta on you! Lolololol! **

**Flare**


	3. Morning

**Queenstheif Draconess Herselve: Glad you liked it, erm… please don't stalk me, unless it's Erik… Drool**

**Ultimate-Vader-Fan: Updated for you, enjoy!**

**Moonlightrosegoddess: love the name. Glad you like it so much!**

**Erik…Phantom: For the Phantom, anything.**

**Blue eyes at night: So glad you liked it.**

**Lil Shady, I hope you still post your story. I'd like to read it.**

**Lauren Wagener: Ok! Don't hurt the authoress! Here it is!**

Dawn streamed the sky over the home of the Vicount de Cangey. Roul moved from his room into his drawing room. His wife, Christine, formally miss Daee, was already up and about.

"My love, what are you doing up at this hour? You should still be resting. Why, Philippe isn't even up yet." Christine smiled at the thought of her year and a half old son.

"I know my love, I'm just excited. Tonight I shall finally be the starring soprano. I shall sing and Carlotta shall not!" she laughed sweetly. "I've waited for this day all my life."

"I know darling." Roul laughed, and Philippe and I shall be there to see it."

Erik awoke to the sound of his pipe organ being mutilated, or so he thought. Moving in one swift leap from his coffin, he found Èowess sitting at the organ giggling.

"Look Papa! I can play!" Erik, a bit dazed, laughed and sat beside her.

"Very good my lovely, shall I try now?" Èowess smiled.

"Oh please Papa do!" she cried. Erik smiled, placed his hands upon the keys and began to play a soft melody.

"Sing too Papa! Teach me the song!" begged his pretty child. Erik smiled, delighted that he could please her so.

"_Nighttime, sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation, _

_Darkness stirs, _

_And wakes imagination."_

The little girl leapt off the seat and began to dance around like a princess, waltzing and laughing.

"More Papa! It's so pretty! Please Papa more!" Erik smiled, although he loved his child dearly, gathered her up.

"Are you not hungry my pet? Come, let us eat."

After a simple breakfast, Erik played for her a little more, then, they set off for the opera.

**Now be good little children and review and I'll give all of you cookies! MWA!**

**Flare**


	4. Before the opera

**Hey folks! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busey.**

**Lauren Wagner: Here's more!**

**Lil Shady: I appreciate your criticizum, but things will be explained in time, you just need to be paitiant.**

**Lauren: I'm so glad you like it! I planned on making Éowess a singer, lol, so nice when the reviewers find things out for themselves! Lol!**

**Annecordelia: Ok, ok! More! Here u go!**

**Kaya DC Pandora: No, nothing bad is going to happen. I'm not that mean.**

**Midnite Darkness: You man, glad you like it1 DON'T FLAME M E YOU PEST!!!!! Lololol! **

**The Madien Amorisa: I'm so glad you liked it.**

**Alanna-of-Olau: Oh! I got an Erik quote! Lol! Glad u liked it!**

**Angelloves1: Glad u liked it! **

**I love my reviewers! Cookies to all! :-D**

**Flare**

Madame Giry moved silently into box 5. She had heard to rumors, knew the talk. Erik was dead. But she herself could not accept it. The Phantom, as mortal as he was, could not be dead. She sat alone in box 5. Soon the gala would begin, Christine would sing, and poor Erik would not hear… or so she thought.

"Madame Giry." Came a handsome voice, an angel's voice, from behind her. She turned, almost frightened, and saw him. He was dressed like a gentleman, black trousers and a clean white opera shirt under a black jacket and a black cloak. His face was completely covered with a clean, porcilen mask.

"Monsieur." She breathed in surprise. The Phantom nodded simply.

"Madame, I am in need of you assistance." He said, cringeing slightly from the blow to his pride.

"With what Monsieur?" she asked kindly, still trying to escape the schock of seeing him, for although she had heard him before, she had never met him face to face, or, face to mask as the case may be. Erik turned and made a gentle movement, beconing a child to his side.

Madame Giry nearly wept at the sight of the ragged child, her bright eyes watching Madame Giry fearfully.

"Bonjour Madame." The child whispered sweetly.

"Bonjour, la petite Fille du Fantôme." Said Madame Giry kindly. The child gave a bright smile.

"I like her Papa." She said smiling even larger.

"Wonderful, now go play out there, but stay close." She nodded and scampered off.

"She's lovely, your child…" gasped Madame Giry again. Erik nodded. "her mother…?" she treailed off.

"She has none. I found her wandering the opera basement. She's from the streets." Erik said curtly. Madame Giry nodded.

"I can provide for her, but.. I cannot sew or tailor to fit a child's needs. As you have seen her dress needs some attending to.. I was hopeing…" Madame Giry cut him off with a smile.

"Meg has some old dresses that would fit the child. Lovely ones and everyday ones. I'll send someone to fetch some immediately. And some of Meg's old dolls too…" she moved away to call for someone, but paused.

"You love that child, I can tell. You will be a good father to her. Where shall I send the clothes?" Erik smiled.

"Have them brought here, to box 5."

"Will you be here?"

"Oui. Éowess has her heart set on seeing the opera."

"Éowess, what a lovely name." She murmered as she moved off. Erik called the child to him and pulled her into his lap. Soon the opera would begin, as would his new life.

Yay! Review please! Or Piangi'll get you! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! A/N Bonjour, la petite Fille du Fantôme Hello, little Daughter of the Phantom 

**Oui Yes**


	5. The Opera

**Mrs. Gyllenhaal: I'm so glad you like it so far! Èowess is just a Lord of the Rings girl I made up, but she was adorable, so I paired her with Erik.**

**Asdjf: Thank you!**

**Sharaku: Never fear, I'll try to slow it down.**

**Kaya DC Pandora: It's on Microsoft Word, insert symbol. **

**Alanna-Of-Olau: I love your story! I'm so glad you like mine.**

**Angeloves1: Thanks Ang!**

**Annecordelia: Um… I don't know yet, lol. Glad you like it.**

**AmberPalette: Well, I updated just for you! Lol, well, not _just _for you, but you know. Hope you like it.**

**MidniteDarkness: No more withdrawal for you! Lololol!**

**Daewen98: glad you like it!**

**Moonlightrosegoddess: Huh? Erik can't be your b/f, my sister (MD) owns him and I steal him on the weekends. But I updated anyway for you!**

**Hope you all like this chapter. No flames please! **

**Flare**

Meg Giry's old dresses fit Éowess perfectly. The child pirouetted in front of Erik, smiling brightly. The dress was a simple one made of white with pink rosebuds embroidered along the waist and bottom hem. A small pair of leather boots graced her tiny feet and she danced around Erik's feet again.

"Oh Papa, I love it! It's so lovely!" she laughed. Erik struggled to retain his cold demeanor, but smiled foolishly as she danced around. The lights of the theatre came up and the gala began. Erik took the child to her seat and took his own, but suddenly found her placed in his lap. She turned and kissed his mask quickly, then turned around, placed herself calmly in his lap, and watched as the cast filled the stage. Éowess smiled excitedly as she watched, but Erik stared in pain. The pain of loss. For there on the stage stood Christine Daae, singing the lead. The song, could it be? Angel of Music…

"Father once spoke of an angel . . .I used to dream he'd appear . . .Now as I sing, I can sense him . . .And I know he's here . . .Here in this room he calls me softly . . .  
somewhere inside hiding . . .Somehow I know he's always with me . . .  
he - the unseen genius . . . Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel . . ."

The audience rose to their feet and cheered as Christine took her bow. Èowess clapped loudest of all.

"Oh Papa, isn't she wonderful? I want to be like her when I grow up! I want to be a prima donna, or a dancer!" Erik sat in stony silence, but the child was oblivious. Erik stared sadly and all the painful memories came rushing back. Christine… He saw Raoul and his son, cheering and almost burst with jealousy. He would torture them all! How DARE he take her! But a soft laugh drew him back to the world. Èowess pointed at the stage again. Look at that ugly woman Papa, she sounds funny. Erik stifled a laugh. It was Carlotta. The end of the gala came, and Erik gathered Èowess' things and led her down.

They returned to their home. Èowess flounced away from him to stroke his lovely pet, Ayesha. Ayesha, the lovely Siamese cat that Erik kept as his only companion, mewed sweetly at the child. Erik laughed softly to himself, remembering how much Ayesha had hated Christine. The feline had taken to Èowess quickly and loved her as her own.

"Papa, where did Ayesha get her collar? It's so pretty." The cat turned away and moved to Erik. She purred loudly and then turned to Erik, rubbing against his ankles.

"Hello my lady. Did you miss us?" Ayesha mewed in response, a soft, I miss you, cry. "Her collar came from Persia." He answered. He then set Èowess' things down gently and the child began to attack the toys joyfully. But Erik's mind was elsewhere, with Christine. He vowed silently that he would see her again, just once more…

**Review or… No Erik for any of you! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Flare**


End file.
